


The Confinement

by surefinewhateverr



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quarantine, only a little bit of troy and britta they dont do anything really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhateverr/pseuds/surefinewhateverr
Summary: Jeff invites Britta to quarantine with him, is that the best idea for the both of them?
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Britta Perry
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Community fanfic! I recently binged all six seasons for the first time and I actually am in the minority when I say I like Britta Perry LOL in my opinion they completely ruined her character and they did fix it a little in season 6 so this is a continuation of the show in general set in 2020 (obviously, it's about the virus all in all lol) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you want more!

“--Annie said she’s quarantined with Abed in their apartment. They’re trying to get Troy to come back from Greece as soon as possible.” Jeff walks nervously from one side of his apartment to the other. He’s on the phone with Britta. “I think you should come here.” And before she has a chance to say anything, he continues. “Not—not in a sexual way, I promise. I just think that—Abed said a pandemic like this could last years and we’re going to have to be confined for months at least. They have each other, I have no one, and you have no one, just—“

“Okay.” Britta says on the other side of the line. 

She’s packing a suitcase, her apartment is still full of unopened moving boxes.

“I’m packing right now, I was just thinking maybe it would be better if we quarantined with Shirley—“

“With her kids? Hell no, I’d just be hiding in the garage 24/7.”

“What if she needs help?”

“She can call us.”

“What if there’s an emergency?”

“We can call 911.” She stops packing. She exhales. 

“So we’re doing this. You’re ready to spend however much time this state of emergency lasts with me.”

“Of course. If these 10 years have taught us anything, is how our friendship can survive anything and everything.” An honest moment from Jeff Winger is rare, and it makes her feel uncomfortable.

“Can’t we just go to Annie and Abed’s?”

“Where would we sleep?”

“On the sofa, they still have it.”

“And when Troy comes?” Britta goes silent. 

“You realize that if we’re quarantined alone, we’re not going to be able to see anyone from the group until all this is over, right?” She says.

“Uh-huh. I’m personally okay with that.”

“Even the dean?”

“Especially the dean.” He smirks. “Come on.” He sits on his sofa. “It’ll be fun. And safe, I promise. Let’s be each other’s buddies.” That makes Britta smile, she nods as if he was right there with her.

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“See ya.” They hung up.

Britta finishes packing.

\--

She knocks on his door. He opens it.

“What the hell happened?? I’ve been calling you—“ He notices her teary eyes and running make up. Britta lets her grocery bags fall from her hands onto the floor and hugs him.

“They fired me--they’re closing the bar because of this stupid pandemic.” He holds her more tightly. 

“Do you wanna…maybe take a shower?” She looks at him repulsed. “Nononono, I didn’t mean it like that. Just, a normal shower, so you can relax and settle in.” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, okay.” She dries her eyes with her long sleeve shirt. They let go of each other. “I got canned food and toilet paper, I don’t know why everyone was going crazy over it but I figured I’d join in, that’s why I was so late, sorry.” She walks in.

“That’s okay.” Jeff gets her suitcase and the grocery bags from the floor. He closes the front door behind him. He watches her go straight to the bathroom, already like she’s at home. He smiles at that. “Oh, by the way—“ He speaks louder so she can hear him from the bathroom while he puts the groceries away. “Annie said Troy is on his way and that Abed apparently has been preparing for this his entire life so they’re good with hand sanitizers and canned food.”

“That’s good! I’m going to use the white towel, okay?!”

“Yeah! Sure!” He hears the shower being turned on. He puts everything away. 

Her suitcase is still at the entrance. He looks at it. Then at his bedroom. Then at the sofa. He settles with the bedroom. Passing through the bathroom, he hears her awful singing, which warms his heart. He drops the suitcase on the bed so it’s easier for her to open it and empty it.

He cleans out some drawers for her and re-organizes his closet to leave some space for her jackets. “It’s going to be a leather jacket filled closet.” He thinks. 

Britta comes out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Only wrapped in a towel. 

“I—I forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom—“ She says nervously. “But at least I don’t have a virus in me, yay..” She jokes. He’s staring. He knows he’s staring. Probably making her even more uncomfortable, but he can’t help it.

“Britta…” He walks over to her.

“Jeff—“ She shakes her head. Stops him from getting any closer by putting a hand on his chest. That chest. Damn. “We can’t—We can’t keep doing this.”

“Why not? Is it that bad?” Her hand slides down slowly, letting him get closer. He lightly grabs her by her shoulders. She lets him kiss her. It’s slow, it’s them testing the waters once again. She interrupts their kiss.

“What about the dynamic of the group?” She asks.

“What about it?”

“Won’t we ruin it?”

“You’re Britta, aren’t you used to ruining everything?” He smirks. She pushes him on to the bed. His head collides with the corner of her suitcase. “Ouch.” She straddles him. 

“You suck.” She whispers into his ear. He nods frantically. She kisses him down his neck. Her hands lifting up his shirt, for some needed skin to skin contact. He finally takes it off. She gets closer to his ear again. “Is my suitcase here because you were planning this all along?” He shakes his head and decides it’s time for a change in the power dynamics. He grabs her and puts her on her back, now he’s on top. He can’t help but admire her beauty, her make-up free face and wet hair. 

“I thought you’d be more comfortable sleeping here, I was willing to sleep on the sofa, but if you’ll have me—“ She reaches for his face and kisses him.

“I’ll have you.” She says between kisses. 

They already know what the other one likes, how they like it and what they don’t like. It’s comfortable, yet it feels new, it’s exciting, yet they take pauses to savor moments. Deep down, they both know how they truly feel about one another, but it’s hard to open up to someone who you know can see right through you. 

They end up under the covers, cuddling, holding onto each other. Her suitcase long gone and on the floor, still unopened. 

“So how long do you think this quarantine will last?” Britta asks.

“A month tops.” He holds her tighter, feeling, for whatever reason, closer to her than ever before. Maybe because they’re both completely sober. She’s resting her head on his chest, the smell of his own shampoo on her hair.

“I wonder if Troy and Abed are still going to be Troy and Abed.” She says.

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“I don’t know… If Psych 102 has taught me anything, it’s that people change, no matter what. And he’s been traveling for so long, he’s in a different social class now, it’s going to be noticeable to them immediately and Annie is in the middle of it.”

“I wouldn’t worry about Annie that much.” He assures her.

“She’s living with two best friends that haven’t seen each other in so long, something’s bound to happen.” 

“Huh.” Jeff has nothing else to say. He wants to believe Troy and Abed are still the Troy and Abed he’s come to love.

After some comfortable silence, Britta can't hold it in anymore.

“Did you…” She starts.

“—Yes…?” 

“Did you and Annie ever…?” She asks closing her eyes in embarrassment. 

“Do you really want to know?” Jeff asks. He tries to look at her. “Look at me.” Hesitating she looks up at him and nods. He takes a deep breath.

...


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes,” Jeff says. Britta sits up and turns to look at him, covering herself with the white sheets. “Only once though we never talked about it after.”

“Jeff-- she’s so young, what the hell?” Britta says. She’s not angry, she’s not jealous, she’s… feeling protective over Annie for some reason.

“Not as young as she was when we met her! Plus it’s not like the thought hasn’t crossed your mind either.” Jeff smirks. Britta takes offense to that. “Come on admit it. Everyone in the group not including Shirley has had a crush on Annie at some point.”

“Dude—agh.” She gets up from the bed and opens a drawer and fishes one of his t-shirts. She puts it on to cover herself. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She walks to the bed again and sits on it. “You know what?—No. Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Why is it even that big of a deal? She was going to do the FBI internship and we both thought that was it for us, it was a now or never situation.” He scoffs. “I don’t know why I’m here defending myself, you slept with Troy.” Britta’s jaw drops. 

“That’s so totally different and you know it!” She stands back up again from the bed. He does the same from the other side. He walks around the bed, still naked, and opens a drawer looking for something to wear. 

“Look, if you want to fight about this let’s do it now, but if it’s actually going to make you see me differently, I don’t know if this was a good idea.” He finds a pair of boxers and puts them on. Britta watches him, she takes a pause, making him feel bad for what he said.

“Us having sex or me being here?” She has lowered her tone, feelings are now getting hurt. “I—I can go. I’m not going to see you differently just because you slept with Annie, I just—I wish someone had told me.” Jeff walks closer to her, not being able to look her in the eye yet, he takes her hands and just fixates on them.

“I’m sorry. We both knew it wasn’t going to happen again, we were curious so we did it but that was it, we have different plans in life.” He finally looks up at her, she’s trying to hide a smile. “…and she’s so young, I try not to sexualize her.” He winks at her. “Come here.” He pulls her in to hug her. 

His skin is warm, his chest still smells like sweat from the sex. She inhales his aroma. Britta wants to break free so bad from her own personal demons. She sheds a tear silently. Jeff feels the drop on his arm. He pulls her away gently to see what’s going on. 

“Hey… what’s wrong?” He gently dries her tears with his fingers. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I—“ She exhales and sniffles. “Please don’t tell anyone.” Jeff nods.

“What is it?”

“I have had… thoughts.” Pause. She takes a deep breath. “Of—Annie.”

“Oh…” He’s trying to process this, it had always been an option in his imagination, but that was his imagination, he never thought—

“And—others, not just her.” Jeff nods at that.

“So you’re…”

“I think I’m bisexual but I hate labels so…”

“No, I get it, okay, it’s cool.” He keeps nodding, maybe over nodding, trying to show her how cool he is with this new information. “If you wanna talk about it—“

“I haven’t told anyone. Not even Annie.” She looks down. “I just—I feel like such a hypocrite, I go around telling people to be free, to be themselves cause there’s nothing to be ashamed of, and then, there I am, hiding who I am every hour of every day—”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Britta.” He hugs tightly again. “Believe me, if you decide to tell the group, they’re all going to be so cool with it.” She nods into his chest, feeling relieved. 

They stay like that for a while, Jeff holds on tight and Britta takes deep breaths. It’s out. It’s done. 

“I’m hungry.” She says pulling away slowly. He lets her go, immediately missing her closeness. 

“Why don’t you open your suitcase and put away your clothes, you have space in the closet and a couple of drawers.” He points to the dresser and walks to exit the bedroom. “I’m gonna go make dinner, is pasta good?” She smiles and nods at him.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” He smiles back.

\--

She’s folding the last of her t-shirts and putting them in the drawer when her phone rings in the distance.

It’s in the bathroom. She walks fast but Jeff gets to it first from the kitchen. 

“Hey Abed.” He picks up, Britta extends her arm so he can hand her the phone but he doesn’t. “Yeah, she’s here—no, we didn’t watch Contagion, what is it?” She crosses her arms and watches him have a conversation with Abed. “So it’s a movie that predicted this very same scenario that basically tells us we’re all going to die?” He gestures cuckoo motion towards Britta, which makes her laugh. “No—uh… we’ve just been—reading. I’m making dinner now—okay, here she is.” He hands her her phone. “We’re not watching that movie.” She rolls her eyes at him.

“Hey Abed, what’s up.” 

“Troy gets here in a few hours and is demanding he has his room back by the time he gets here but he wants it for himself and if I do that then I’m left with the sofa and I told Annie that she should be the one taking the sofa because she was the last one to move in and—“

“—Okay, okay, stop.” Britta interrupts him. He stops talking. Jeff has gone back to the kitchen. She walks towards the couch and sits on it. “Put Annie on.”

“…it’s Britta—“ She hears him say. “Hi Britta!” Annie says excited.

“How’s it going over there, dude?” She asks.

“Well, Abed already told you—but I’m not giving up my room, there is no way—after getting rejected from the FBI, and everything I’ve gone through I think I deserve better than the sofa, you have to tell him—”

“Okay, didn’t Abed have a bunk bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you guys are going to have to tell Troy to suck it up, they’re gonna have to share rooms, maybe take turns? Every week one of you guys gets the individual room.”

“How is that fair?!” Annie complains.

“Get Abed on.”

“’Sup.” Abed is on the phone again.

“Switch beds every week, but you and Troy have to share a room this week, make him understand that.”

“Okay, cool. Thanks Britta.” He hangs up.

“Okay—bye, I guess.” She says to the phone. She gets up from the sofa, and automatically walks to the kitchen guided by the smell. “It smells ah-mazing, Chef Winger.”

“Thank you very much.” Jeff serves two beautiful plates of pasta on the small dining table and invites her to sit down. “What were they up to?”

“I think they think Troy has changed, and don’t get me wrong—“ She takes a bite. “Holy shit this is really good.” He smiles at that and continues eating. “I think Troy will have changed, but making them switch rooms? That seems a bit much, even for him.”

“Troy wants them to switch rooms?”

“He wants to have his own room.” She nods. “I told them to switch beds every week so they have a week each in the individual room.”

“They’ll probably end up having sleepovers anyway, I’m sure.” He laughs. “You like it?” She nods taking another mouthful. 

\--

When dinner is over, they make the natural transition to the couch, where they put some netflix movie neither is interested in. 

“Thank you for being so cool.” Britta says almost whispering, her eyes are fixated on the tv but she’s not paying attention, hasn’t been for the last half hour. 

Jeff had put on a t-shirt before dinner but he was still just wearing his boxers. He turns to looks at her and respond.

“Thank you for being you.” She turns to look at him, his beautiful smile staring right back at her. 

“You’re so cheesy.” She playfully pushes him away. He falls onto his side on the long couch.

“You pushed me to hard. Now I can’t get up, I’m old, you know?” He extends his hand so she can pull him back up, but instead, she pulls her in. She gives in and lays on top of him. 

They get comfortable, she puts her head on his chest, he pulls her back up so they can look into each others eyes, laying on their sides. Britta is the one that breaks and kisses him. She kisses him like a school girl kisses her first crush, giving him a quick peck on the lips. They’ve kissed and made out countless times by now, but why does it feel new and nerve wracking every time? He kisses her back, this time deeper, and longer. 

They fall asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is me trying to get justice for not having a canon bi Britta and getting jeff and her to be endgame while also acknowledging that what annie and jeff had could've been real, yes we exist lmao i hope im not alone in this D: I'm having lots of fun writing this so there's that !! i hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff is sanitizing the groceries he just brought when Britta comes out of the bathroom smelling like coconut. Her hair is wrapped in a towel and she’s wearing her pj’s.

“How much do I owe you?” She asks sitting on the kitchen counter, watching him put everything away.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says nonchalantly.

“Come on, Jeff, it’s been a month and I still haven’t paid for anything. Don’t feel bad just because I got laid off.” She looks down at her hanging feet. He turns to look at her and sighs.

“Just give me a twenty, I’ll put it in the emergency box.” He gets back to his task. She jumps off the counter nodding.

“If you think that’s fair… Don’t be acting cute like this doesn’t bother you and then bring it up later—“ She’s walking away to get her purse when Jeff takes her by the waist and turns her around. He gets close to her ear and whispers.

“If I say I don’t want you to worry about money, I mean it.” He kisses her neck. She nods.

“O—okay.” Britta moans and holds onto him while he gets lost kissing her making his way up to her mouth. 

A knock on the door interrupts them. They look at each other confused.

Jeff walks to the door and opens it.

“Troy?” Troy is at the door, with a mask on, and a suitcase. 

Britta sees him and gasps.

“Oh my god!!” She runs to him and hugs him. “What are you doing here?!”

“Surprise!” He says behind the mask. She lets go of him.

“Come in, dude. Wash your hands in the kitchen.” Jeff motions him to the kitchen, and closes the front door. “What happened?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Jeff?” Troy takes his mask off and throws it in the trash. He starts washing his hands. He has changed. He has grown up, they can tell immediately. 

“We’re very happy to see you, we just thought we’d have to wait a little longer.” Jeff clarifies. Britta notices the suitcase that he brought with him but says nothing and stands next to Jeff. “I was about to prepare lasagna for lunch, wanna join me?” Troy nods at that. Jeff looks at Britta for a second before heading to the kitchen. He wants to have a talk with him alone. She subtly nods back and heads to the bedroom drying her hair on the way there, as if it was her excuse to leave.

“You can take your jacket off and leave it on the couch.” Jeff says. Troy obeys, getting comfortable. Jeff finishes putting the last of the groceries away. “Get the pasta from the freezer. It’s already made, we just have to mix the vegan meat and tomato sauce—“ Jeff sees Troy’s reaction to what he just said. “It’s actually pretty good, I promise you won’t even notice it’s vegan.” He smiles.

“So she made you vegan?” Troy asks while organizing the ingredients on the counter. 

“No, but I figured I’d give it a try with some of my meals since she doesn’t eat meat… She’s a vegetarian anyway so it’s not that hard.” They fall into a comfortable silence, Jeff puts the frozen pasta in the microwave while troy stirs the meat and the tomato sauce. The microwave beeps, he takes it out and stands next to troy to begin laying the pasta on the clear glass bowl. “So…-“

“-How are you managing living with Britta?” Jeff doesn’t bother to look at him, he’s clearly avoiding the question, but he plays along.

“It’s actually pretty good, we don’t do much, I still have to go to work once a week, and the rest I do from home…”

“Are you guys…?” Troy sticks to his task, not daring to look at Jeff in the eyes.

“Uh—no, no. We’re not—No.” He scoffs. “So—“ He tries again. “Did something happen? With Annie and Abed?” Troy sighs at the question. He drops the wooden spoon and turns to sit on the counter. Jeff takes over, turning the heat off and continuing working on his masterpiece, ready to multitask and listen.

“Everything was going okay.” 

“Yeah, yesterday when we called you guys everything seemed just fine, you were playing cards and stuff—“

“Exactly. I didn’t want to do that. We had been playing the same game for hours and Abed told me that if we played one more game we’d watch a movie. And he broke his promise. So I went to my room, but it was Annie’s week to have the individual bed so they started getting louder and louder cause I wasn’t coming out, and it just got annoying.”

“So…”

“So I realized that I’ve matured and they haven’t.”

“So you woke up this morning, packed your stuff and came here? Do they even know you’re here?”

Troy shrugs. Jeff drops what he’s doing and looks at him.

“You have to tell them. Call them right now, Troy.” Troy rolls his eyes. “Now.” Jeff repeats himself. Troy gets up and gets his phone. “Try to talk it out.” 

Britta comes in the kitchen, still wearing her pj’s and not so wet hair. She notices Troy on the phone, and walks up to stand next to Jeff and watch what he’s doing.

“Did you get it out of him?”

“They had a fight, he’s calling them now letting them now he’s here with us.” Britta can’t help it and extends her arm to hug him sideways, he immediately pulls away. “No-no-no. I told him there was nothing going on—“

“What?” Britta is confused. “Why?” She turns to see if Troy is watching them, he isn’t, he’s turned away.

“I didn’t want him asking questions, I don’t know.” He gets back to the lasagna. “We’ll tell them when we’re all together, okay?”

“Okay, yeah, fine.” Britta acts unbothered. Jeff puts the bowl in the oven. 

“Food will be ready in ten.” 

Britta doesn’t respond, she just nods and heads to the couch in the living room. Troy hangs up and sits next to her.

“Sup, dude?” She smiles.

“Hey.” He looks down at his hands. He looks sad.

“Everything okay?”

“No—yeah, everything’s good.” He turns to look at her. “Can I talk to you in private?” Britta gets taken aback from the seriousness in his tone.

“Oh, yeah, we can talk after lunch if you want.” He nods at that. “What is it about?”

“It’s just—it’s nothing, really—“

“Food is on the table!” Jeff says from the kitchen.

…

They eat in silence for a while. Jeff asks Troy about his trip and he starts talking about his travels, about the people he met, how he got his heart broken… Jeff and Britta are impressed, he has grown. A lot. When lunch is over, Britta tells Jeff she’s going outside for a smoke, Troy joins her. 

She stays close to the entrance of the building, she lights up a cigarette and takes a big drag. 

“I’m down to one cigarette a day.” She says.

“Good, that’s good.” Troy seems nervous. 

“So what did you wanna talk about?” 

“I—I think we should give us another chance.” He blurts out.

“What??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop! i went there. i want drama so you're gonna have to excuse me i hope you guys stay for the ride lmao


	4. Chapter 4

“All I could think about when I was on the boat was how much I messed things up with you.” Troy continues. “I now know how immature I was when I was with you, how I was acting like nothing mattered like what we had wasn’t real—“

“Troy.” Britta interrupts him, she shakes her head. “No. Don’t do this. You don’t want this, trust me.”

“But I do. I swear I do. And this month, spending it with Annie and Abed just—“

“No, Troy!” She throws her cigarette on the ground and steps on it avoiding eye contact for a second, recollecting her thoughts, she looks up again. “Go back to them, you’re your best self when you’re with them.” She turns and goes in the building. She goes up the stairs, knowing that he’s calling for her and following her steps.

They go into the apartment where Jeff is seated watching TV. He turns around at the sudden sound of the door opening.

“Britta.” He hears Troy calling for her from the hallway. Britta goes to Jeff and takes his hand, pulling on him to stand up. Troy steps inside the apartment and sees them standing side by side.

“What’s going on?” Jeff asks confused. Troy closes the door behind him.

“This is between me and her—“ Troy explains.

“No, Troy. It’s not.” Britta takes Jeffs hand without even looking at him. Unconsciously Jeff doesn’t pull his hand back and holds hers.

“Are you kidding me?” Troy laughs. “Now you want to be with Jeff? What, Abed turned you down or…?“

“Hey!” Jeff steps closer to him and letting go of Britta’s hand. “This happened organically, and it’s none of your business, okay? There’s no need to get mad about it. Go home, Troy.” Jeff says with authority. “You just blew your chance at staying here.”

Troy scoffs but doesn’t say anything else. He looks at Britta, who can’t even look at him, she’s looking down. Troy takes his suitcase and leaves the apartment forcefully closing the door behind him.

Britta crosses her arms before she starts crying silently.

“Hey…” Jeff turns to her and holds her by her arms. She hides her face with one hand. “It’s okay.” Jeff pulls her in and hugs her. “What happened downstairs?” He pulls away from her, she looks at him with puffy eyes, sniffling.

“He told me he wanted to get back with me again.” She says.

“Wow.” Jeff lets out a small chuckle. “You’re on fire, Britta.” She lights pushes him further away from her and walks to the bedroom. 

She gets in the bed and gets a cigarette from her pack on the beside table. She lights it up. Jeff comes in.

“Hey I thought I told you no smoking in this apartment.” Jeff opens the window closest to her and sits down at her feet. She takes a drag. Then another, then another. She leaves the ashes on the bedside table, not caring. “You’re not gonna talk?” He asks. She keeps smoking. Thinking. 

When she’s done with the cigarette, she gets up from the bed and throws it out the window.

“That’s littering.” Jeff says still quietly observing her.

“What are we doing?” Britta asks turning around. She’s serious about this. 

“What?”

“Troy just confessed to me that he realized how much he thought he fucked up during our relationship or whatever that was that we once had, but—I am the one who kept fucking up. On purpose.” She takes a step closer to Jeff, he looks up at her still sitting at the end of her side of the bed, now more confused than thirty minutes ago when he had to come out to defend her against someone he thought would never verbally attack her like that. “I want—a goal.”

“You don’t have a goal?”

“Do you?”

“Well—yeah. I think I do.” Jeff says getting honest. “I want to be a professor at an actual University that isn’t Greendale.”

“You can do that, that’s good. But I meant… personally.” She closes the gap between them, reaching out to hold his face so they can really look into each others eyes. “I want someone I know will spend the rest of my life with me and I with them.”

“I want to get an apartment, at least two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a dog… and share that with someone.” He doesn’t look away. She doesn’t either. She lightly nods, a smile forming on her face.

“We’re really doing this?” She asks. He nods back.

“Too early for kid talk?” He asks.

“What if… we don’t pursue it… but at the same time we don’t do anything to avoid it?” 

He responds by taking some strands of her hair out of her face, her hands have gone down to his neck, she picks her up and makes her straddle him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He asks before kissing her. “Wanna start now?” 

She nods without pulling away from his kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have decided to end it here, but I hope you enjoyed this! I know I'm not going to be able to keep updating regularly so I decided to just end it here. I might come back and write another jeff and britta fic cause i love them so much but yeah. hope you all had a good time! I really appreciate the sweet comments!


End file.
